User talk:ALL DAY21-28
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:ALL DAY21-28 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Re-Uploading Pictures Look, this has got to stop. You are constantly re-uploading images that already exist on the wiki and it's totally unnecessary. And just so we're clear, I am not chastising you simply because you're re-upping images I made. If you want to use a pic, all you need to do is find it's file name, which can be done by simply clicking on the pic to enlarge it and looking in the upper left corner. You can then insert this filename into your gallery or what-have-you. And here's the real kicker: YOU STILL GET ACHIEVEMENT CREDIT FOR ADDING PICTURES TO PAGES. Also, with one image that you re-upped of Marston being paid a bounty, you named the file the same as another file that was of the R* wallpaper art for the Undead Landon Ricketts that was on someone else's posse page. You didn't even stop to realize you were overwriting an image with one that wasn't even remotely similar. I want you to go nuts with your posse page all you want, but you've got to be more conscientious about adding pictures. I will not tolerate any more re-ups and you will receive a block if it continues. If you still have questions about how to properly add pics to your posse page, please feel free to message me and I will help. Cheers! - JackFrost23 17:58, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Don't Read Your Talk Page, Eh? Perhaps you will now: So Are You Trying To Antagonise Me, Or Are You Just Lazy and Inconsiderate? I just removed a pic of Edgar Ross that you've already uploaded once and I removed because it is already on the site. And another of the location pic for Rathskeller Fork, which again, IS ALREADY ON THE SITE AND THE FILENAME OF WHICH IS EASILY FOUND ON THE RATHSKELLER FORK LOCATION PAGE. When I ask you not to re-upload existing images, that doesn't mean I want you to go find the image somewhere else and upload it. I want you to locate the image on this site and use the filname for that image on your posse page. I'm really not sure what your intentions are here, so I'm going to do you a solid: I will give you 24 hours to explain why you keep uploading existing images after repeated requests to cease doing this before I block you for a month. Clock's a-ticking... - JackFrost23 17:36, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Well, Alright Then Since you decided not to respond to me (and fortunately have not re-upped any more pics) I'm going to have to go ahead and assume you were pushing my buttons to see if I'd make good on your month-long block. Well, here ya go: Any other members of your clan that re-up pictures will also receive the same block. And who knows? Maybe it'll actually get through to you. - JackFrost23 21:01, February 1, 2012 (UTC)